


Three Short Words [Newt Scamander x Reader Oneshot]

by TechnoFay



Series: Words, Words, Words [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Sex, F/M, Flirting, Happy, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Implied Relationships, Newt Scamander is a Dork, Newt is a Dork, Non-Canon Relationship, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoFay/pseuds/TechnoFay
Summary: Your relationship with Newt has finally taken a turning point.





	

The strangest things can start a story in motion, stranger still what keeps them moving. You were with Newt inside his case, aiding in the preparation of feeding the collection of creatures housed within. Watching as Newt chopped up a portion of chicken and dumped it into a bucket, your mind drifted back to when you two had first met.

His Niffler had escaped -again- and you had caught it trying to pry the buckle from your shoe. After a quick escape and short squabble between the two of you in which you refused to turn over the Niffler until you had some answers (bribing the creature with a broken pocketwatch you had yet to repair made this surprisingly simple), the both of you wound up in a tiny hotel room above a diner you had rented for the day, you insisting on seeing in the case.

“I'm not going to hurt him. I won't hurt any of them,” You admonished, the Niffler tucked in your arms, busy with trying to remove the silvery buttons off your coat. “I... I just want to see, that's all... may I?”

You knew you were being rather unfair about this; blackmail wasn't really your strong point to begin with, but this was by far the most interesting thing that had happened to you in a long while and you were loathe to just let Newt and his case vanish into the night.

Newt had not answered you for a brief moment, instead setting his suitcase down on the ground. Moved by either your stubbornness, or eagerness to meet his creatures, or perhaps both, he looked up at you, a sort of boyish smile on his face as he spoke a short phrase, clicking open the latches to the case.

“Come on then.”

Those three words had started this whole journey with Newt; you helping him tend to his creatures, and on occasion, recapturing them when they managed to slip past the two of you.

Willing as you were, you were not as good with the creatures as Newt was; they liked you well enough now that you'd spent time getting to know them, but more than a few were uneasy of your presence, and you the same despite how curious you were to know them as he did.

After all, the beasts that resided within Newt's case were said to be dangerous, and as such you had been taught to fear them. Thankfully, Newt had provided the much needed bridge for you and the creatures both to become quite comfortable, although you suspected Pickett was still jealous of the attention Newt gave you.

You wanted to help, to experience the adventure of exploring new places and learn about these creatures, and -though you would not admit this to either Newt or yourself- to spend time with that strange, yet charming man you had run into by chance as you were both passing through New York. And you had, for a few months now that you thought about it.

The time you two spent together meant a lot to you, and you wondered, or rather hoped, that Newt felt the same way. More than enough times, you had caught yourself staring at him as he worked, and there was always this warmth that accompanied the sight. But as of late, a deep ache had begun to strike in the middle of that warmth, a jolting bolt of longing and worry that all that would become of this was you pining for his affections that he so easily gave to his creatures.

Sure, you had noticed small things here and there from him; simple brushes of your fingers as you passed tools to each other, the feeling lingering on your skin and the thought that the contact was just a few seconds longer than it needed to be. The gentle way he would lead your hand towards a particularly finicky beast so you too could pet them, or the way he would, albeit briefly, make eye contact with you and give you that soft boyish smile he did when you first asked to see his creatures.

There where tiny hints here and there, but nothing concrete, and certainly no words that assured you that his thoughts were even in the same realm as your own. You sighed and pushed this to the back of your mind as Newt was done and needed your help.

“Lost in your thoughts again?” he asked, somehow seeing through you even with his focus elsewhere. You blinked and scoffed lightly at the comment, aware of how his eyes lingered on you a moment before he stepped out of the shed, offering you one of the buckets he was carrying. You took the bucket he offered you, grinning sheepishly as you trotted up beside him.

“How do you do that? It's not as if you can hear my thoughts.” You hoped. Newt's blue eyes flicked back over to you as he spoke in a matter of fact tone.

“Nonsense, I don't need to hear your thoughts, Your facial expressions alone tell me everything you're thinking,” he smirked, an amused twinkle in his eyes at the way your face tinted pink. You both trudged over to feed the occamy, then onward to feed Frank.

“Oh is that so? What am I thinking now?” You shot back, trailing after him into Frank's domain. Newt's footsteps faltered as he tossed a chunk of chicken to Frank, both of you pausing to watch him catch the treat and devour it. Newt turned to you suddenly, his blue gaze locking with your own and making you start at the intimacy of it all.

“What you're thinking is what you always think when when we're down here working,” he said, his words making your heart jump into your throat. Did he really know? About your thoughts and how you felt about him? He spoke again, and all the tension left your body. “You're thinking entirely too much.”

“You're teasing me...” You grumbled, finding yourself mildly annoyed by his comment. You reached over into Newt's bucket for another piece of chicken for Frank as he was starting to get antsy, tossing it with a bit more force than you intended, the chicken sailing high enough that Frank had to stretch out to grab it in his beak.

“Oh but teasing you is such a delightful pastime,” Newt said cheerfully, adding in a more somber tone as he noticed your grim expression.

“I didn't offend you, did I?” Truth be told, Newt was worried that his constant teasing was off putting, and that one day he would say something and you would decide you didn't want to be around anymore. He didn't intend for it to be anything vicious or mean, it was just easier to let the snarky comments out instead of what he was really thinking. He had never been good at relating to humans, and that fact that he saw you as a friend... no, more so than that as “friend” was not a strong enough word for how he felt.

But that question remained on if you felt the same, and he hadn't found the right approach to get the definite answer he needed. Not yet anyway. He had already spent a great deal of time observing you as much as he had his creatures, from your facial expressions, down to the way you walked and laughed. Your reactions as of late were... different, and he hoped the reason was the same one he had for taking such care in memorizing the way your face crinkled when you smiled.

You stared at Newt and his falling gaze, your earlier displeasure dissipating. “No, not at all. Just left me for a loss of words. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll get you back for it.” You were just overreacting, you decided, sending Newt a smile that he caught out of the corner of his eye.

“We will see won't we?” he said in a gentle challenge, returning the expression. He took a step back, tossing Frank the last of the chicken and turned to leave, his shoulder brushing against yours even though there was plenty of space for him not to touch you.

You shivered very slightly at the sensation, half consciously turning to walk with him so your sides grazed each other for a few seconds longer. Unbeknownst to you, Newt had noticed this, as it was a little more obvious than the handful of your other hints he caught, but did nothing for the time being, a strange yet pleasant uneasiness building in his chest.

Perhaps there was more to this than he first thought, a soft smile gracing his lips as he moved on to tend to the Mooncalves.

Had you not been so caught up in your own confusing emotions, you might have caught the look on his face as he rounded the corner.

* * *

A few hours had passed and the two of you were now sitting back in the little shack, making plans for supper as you had finally managed to drag Newt away from his work long enough remind him he hadn't eaten since that morning. He wasn't always terrible about forgetting to eat, but every now and then, a chapter of his uncompleted book or one of his creatures would delay him so much he would forget to stop, so you had made a point of nudging him when it was needed.

“I'll make dinner, if anything, so we don't have repeat of last time,” you said with a smirk, earning a stern look from the ruddy haired wizard, his mouth pursed in mild distaste. This was a common lecture you gave, given the accident that had occurred a few weeks prior that made two things change in both your lives; everything in the shack was now carefully labeled, and you had taken over most of the cooking.

He had sworn up and down that he thought it was just ordinary pepper, but whatever the red powder it was he put into the pot had been far hotter. You thought that given he knew so much about the potions and tinctures he made and used in his creature care, making a meal wouldn't be a problem. But potions and cooking... well, as akin as they were, there was enough difference between them that Newt had managed to burn a hole in the bottom of the shack, an event that you hadn't let him live down seeing as he teased you about most everything else.

“Once again, it was only a slip of the hand. I know how to cook,” he said in an exasperated voice as you carefully shunted him to the side to gain access to the stove, feeling him stubbornly resisting. You hadn't quite noticed just yet on how close in proximity you two were, elbows bumping and arms brushing up against one another as you both struggled for control over the tiny kitchen.

“I didn't say you couldn't cook, just that I was better.” You tried to correct him but he was quick with a retort as always.

“You didn't say it aloud, but it was most certainly what you implied,” Newt replied, causing you to open your mouth and then close it, the gentle shoving match you two had been in coming to a halt. As usual, his sass was enough to make you retreat for the time being; hard to win an argument with him being right.

You offered him a smile instead, flicking your wand and summoning a medley of vegetables to the cutting board in front of Newt. “Okay, so maybe I did. But how about you just help me cook dinner instead of one of us doing it alone?”

Newt watched the vegetables float down in front of him, his gaze settling on you. Something about the expression on your face, stubborn even as you tried to bargain with him made him chuckle, the bit of playful tension between the two of you lessening. “Fair enough. Call it a truce,” he said, though there was a glint in his eyes that made you wonder how he was going to get you back. If he was more open with you like he felt he should be, he would have told you by now that he didn't mind your teasing; as a matter of fact, it was quite... refreshing to have someone willing to dish it back, especially since you were unlikely to take offense to his rather brash statements.

Then again, he had a vague feeling that you might already know that. His eyes met yours a moment, the realization you were speaking to him pulling him from his thoughts.

“We're low on supplies, so it's stew tonight.” You grinned at him as he hummed softly in agreement, pleased to have gotten your way and waved your wand again, a cut of beef gliding over to you. As you seasoned the meat, Newt was busy cutting the vegetables and placing them into the pot.

You watched him for a moment as gentle flicks of his wand sent sliced carrots and potatoes dancing through the air and into the ready pot on the stove, his brows furrowed just slightly in concentration. He really was talented; from the elegant way he handled his wand to the careful, gentle way he handled his beasts. Quirky or not, there was no denying his obvious skill, something that others had not noticed about him. Or perhaps it was more because they didn't take the time to do so.

“Are you going to finish preparing the meat, or would you rather keep staring at me?” Newt spoke in amusement, making you start. You looked at him, your cheeks turning pink as you had almost said _“and if I rather keep staring at you?”_ but you had quickly stifled the thought before it could reach your lips.

“I'm working on it, you can't rush perfection,” you said instead, reaching your free hand up to tap him lightly on the nose and earning a soft chuckle, the other maneuvering the roast into the boiling pot. You wondered if he had caught your hesitation (he most certainly had), and if he knew what you were really thinking about. Suddenly aware of how close you two were, you turned and headed over to sit at the kitchen table, mind buzzing now that you almost let everything slip out.

Newt took notice of this as well, adding it to a mental checklist of your changed behavior, and with it, an idea formed. He was much more sure now that whatever you were dealing with had something to do with him, something that had made you much more nervous and flighty, like a startled bird, and that it might be exactly the same thing he was going through with you.

How could he confirm this though?

He silently settled across the table, the chair squeaking quietly as he watched you, drumming his fingers on his leg and pondering on possible solutions. Then he had it. The answer was simple; he merely needed to test out your reactions by putting you both in similar situations that had made you behave in an odd manner. Things like being close to you, or bumping hands, and little hinting comments- flirting he supposed was the proper word for it, the weight of the word making his stomach lurch.

He had to keep it together for now, at least until his experiment could prove him right, as anything else he found would be a disappointment.

Eying you with a sideways glance as you occupied yourself with your drink, Newt decided that now was a better time than any, and began. He started by stretching out his legs beneath the tiny table, invading what was normally your space by only a few inches in the hopes that you turning to eat after summoning the food to the table would cause your legs to come in contact. The plan was simple enough that you wouldn't notice it was being done on purpose, and would still give him something to go off of.

After all, it wasn't uncommon for you two to bump into one another from time to time, given you both worked in such tight quarters.

Lost in your own thoughts and unaware of the plotting going on across the table from you, your head turned suddenly to the stove, realizing that if you kept the pot on any longer, your food was going to burn. No way Newt would let you live that down.

“Food's ready, I hope you're hungry,” you said, which translated to “I hope you eat since you haven't had much today”, not that eating was any sort of problem if Newt had food in front of him. You summoned up bowls out of thin air, whisking the pot over to the table with a wave of your wand as you turned and scooted in closer to the table, your legs knocking into Newt's.

Startled, your spell faltered a moment, leaving Newt to act quickly and save the stew just before it was lost onto the floor.

Newt's blue eyes met yours as he placed the pot on the table, not expecting you to have such a dramatic reaction from either of you, as his heart rate had sped up at the continued contact, the both of your knees fitted together like the teeth of a zipper.

Your eyes dropped and you blushed, a little darker than normal, both ashamed at almost losing the food, and frustrated that something as small as knees touching had sent you fumbling.

“Sorry, that was almost a disaster,” you muttered somberly, picking up your spoon and beginning to eat. Seeing this, Newt began eating as well, the thought plastered to the forefront of his mind that you still hadn't moved back or shifted away from him, your knees still nestled together underneath the table.

This was an important fact, he decided, still reeling a little bit as that simple plan of his had created a domino effect of reactions. Reactions that were tipping the scales in favor of his theory, though a few more tests were in order to back it up.“No harm done. I suppose you were lucky that I was here.”

You looked up at Newt as he spoke, a puzzled expression on your face at your own words even as they came out of your mouth.

“I am lucky that you are here.” Unspoken phrases echoed in your mind, adding to your statement while Newt peered across the table, as if studying you.

“I supposed you are,” he replied softly, a gentle smile gracing his lips as, even now, he continued to look at you. A wave of realization washed over you, and you held his gaze, those blue eyes of his seeming all the more intense when they were trained on you.

That was the same look he got when he was observing creatures in the wild and scribbling in his notebook.

He _was_ studying you. For what though? Your odd behavior as of late? This was the most likely answer, but truth be told, Newt would normally just ask outright what was the matter instead of watching your behavior in secret. Even now, as he looked back down to finish his stew, you could still see the occasional flick of his eyes, feeling him looking you over.

Now intent on finishing your food so you could interrogate him, you shifted restlessly, your legs nudging into Newt's. He paused, gripping at his spoon ever so slightly before continuing to eat; a slight gesture, but it was one you had caught nonetheless. Maybe interrogating him wasn't necessary, a rush of little details you had missed earlier finally clicking into place, starting with the most recent one.

As soon as you shifted your legs he had reacted. A small enough matter, but what made it more interesting was the fact you could not recall any other time your legs had collided underneath this table, even with as tiny as it was. Newt usually kept his rather long legs pulled close to him as he was obviously aware that they took up a great deal of space. A small smirk tugged at the corner of your lips, the hope you had felt earlier bubbling back up in your chest.

You should have known it sooner, given Newt was a creature of habit, but those small hints were exactly as you had taken them. Perhaps it was time to return the favor, as it was now clear Newt was testing the waters and watching your behavior as a means to answer the same question you had about him.

You couldn't let him have all the fun.

Seeing as you both were now finished with supper, you decided that keeping him in place for just a little while longer could work in your favor, as it soon would be time for you both to feed the beasts one last time before bed. You pulled out your wand, making the dirty dishes reappear in the sink and summoned the tea kettle to you. A pair of cups and saucers glided over and placed themselves in front of you.

“Shall we have some tea before the night round?” You broke the silence, pouring you both a cup of tea without giving him a chance to answer.

“Ah... yes, I should think a cup of tea would be wonderful, thank you,” he spoke as you passed him a full teacup, your fingers brushing his lightly as the cup was exchanged. Both your hands lingered for a brief moment before you withdrew them, very much aware of how deliberate the action was. Feeling as if that wasn't quite enough, you shifted your legs again, hooking one foot very slightly around the back of his, sipping slowly at your cup of tea and savoring the warmth, though the gesture was more to ground you than to quench your thirst.

Newt was now highly aware of you watching him over the brim of your teacup. His eyes returned to your face as you shifted your foot, his brows arching up at your steady gaze, and the thought dawned on him that you might know what he was up to. Something that he found delighted him, despite the more serious implications behind it.

No matter, now he was dedicated to get answers out of you, and if you wanted to make a game of it... well, he had no qualms about that either.

* * *

The game had changed, you noticed, though you could not pinpoint the exact moment, only that it had been somewhere in your short shopping trip to stock up on supplies and between feeding Newt's creatures. Both of you had continued to tease one another, if that was the word for it, being a good enough word to fit the situation given you two were behaving like lovestruck children, sending one another long glances and shy smiles, brushing hands and shoulders at any given opportunity, a tiny jolt of electricity shooting through you at every instance.

It was in one of these moments that everything shifted, like fate decided the stars were in alignment, and you tripped.

You were unsure what you had stumbled over, too occupied with this exciting new game and the underlying tension that was growing between the two of you. Feet catching on something as you stowed away the feeding buckets for tomorrow, you found yourself falling, and unable to regain your balance. The buckets clattered to the wooden floor, but you were stopped before you reached it, your hand going to clutch at what had saved you and felt the fabric of Newt's shirt beneath your fingers.

“Are you alright?” Newt pulled you upright, holding you by the waist until you were steady, then going to release you. He was unsure of how comfortable you were with the continued contact as this had been the closest you've ever been, and his determination to catch you had left him with little time to worry on how. Had he been any farther away, he would have used his wand but - at least in his opinion, this was decidedly the better method.

Looking up at him, you gave a tiny nod to indicate you were fine, your hand grasping at his forearm the instant his grip slackened, making him freeze in his place and his heartbeat quicken. Now that he was close to you, you were unwilling to let him just move away but unable to express this new desire. Newt's brows raised and his eyes locked with yours, your rather intense expression sending a slight shiver up his spine.

He was supposed to do something now, right? It was rather obvious, given the way you were staring up at him in expectation and refusing to loosen your grip on his arm, but he couldn't quite think of what to do at first. He supposed he could just–

_Kiss her._

A small voice whispered at the back of his mind, and on impulse, he obeyed. For being so uncertain before, his movements were smooth and fluid, fingers going to grace the side of your cheek and tilt your stunned face up towards his own, earning a gasp from you. It felt like centuries until your lips touched, but he knew he could wait just that long, if only for this moment.

Beside yourself as you were for him making the first move, you were too entranced by his motions to stop him from kissing you- not that any part of you wanted to do so.

Newt almost pulled away to apologize, feeling your grip tighten farther on his arm and wondered if he had perhaps been too forward, the thought quickly shooed away as you leaned against him and kissed back. He tottered backward before shifting to accommodate your weight against him and melted into the kiss, electricity tingling beneath his skin as your bodies made contact.

The kiss had started out as something sweet and gentle; your hand slipping off of his arm and slowly wrapping around to join the other one resting just above the small of his back, his hand alighting gently against your cheek, arm still set around your waist. His kisses were slow, hesitant, as if he was waiting for you to change your mind, but the longer your lips had contact, the more confidant he became.

Soon your actions evolved into something more sensual as his hand crept into your hair and yours clinched folds of his shirt in between your fingers, small whispered breaths escaping from your lips between kisses. Newt slowly pulled you closer to him, what little space between you two vanishing and making you arch your body against his at the motion, earning a groan from him.

It was almost unlike him, but that wasn't right... Newt was as much passionate as he was gentle, so such actions were not out of the ordinary, a rather delicious thought you decided, the cold realization flooding over you of where this was going. And where you both were.

“Newt...” you breathed out his name as his hold on you tightened. His stride broken from your quiet voice, he backed off slightly to look down at you, freckled face flushed and contorted in worry.

“Something wrong?” He asked, searching your face for answers, concerned he had stepped over some invisible line and you were going to be upset with him. You touched his cheek with the tips of your fingers, petting over his freckles in a soothing manner – a gesture which in weeks prior you would have found borderline scandalous, no matter how much the thought of doing so tempted you to act.

You were unable at first to find your voice to ask the questions now burning in your mind. Were you really going to do this? Was this really going where you thought it was?

Newt started as your hand grazed his face then relaxed beneath your touch. Staring back at you intently, he was unsure if he should just speak, or leave you to sort your thoughts first, aware of how pleasantly warm your hand was against his face and how comfortably your body fit against his own.

Eyes lingering on his for a moment longer as you both stood still, your gaze darted over to the other side of the little shack where his cot sat. An amused thought come to your mind that there was little chance his cot would support the weight of both of you; not to mention it didn't give much in the way of comfort. A ghost of a smirk on your lips, you glanced again at the cot then looked back at Newt, who had followed your gaze and seemed to be in agreeance with you, silently answering your unasked questions. He took your hand in his, leading you towards the ladder.

“After you,” he spoke in a hushed whisper, more sober now that you had to stop, but you could still hear the excitement from earlier at the edge of his tone.

“Always the gentleman,” you replied with a smile, which he was quick to return alongside a chuckle. Hearing that edge in his voice echoing in your head, you let out a shaky breath, stepping up onto the ladder and out of the suitcase, Newt trailing behind you. As a sort of contingency plan, the pair of you had taken to renting a small, single bed hotel room when you could afford to, both to keep the suitcase from any wayward hands as much as giving you the luxury of an actual shower.

You stepped aside so Newt could exit his suitcase, lighting the lamp on the narrow bedside table before standing awkwardly in the middle of the floor.

His eyes trained on you directly once he was on his feet, shutting the suitcase and closing the latches with a soft metal _chink_ before stepping up to you.

“Are you sure that this is what you want?” He asked, keeping his distance at first as he awaited your answer, shifting nervously from foot to foot. You blinked at the inquiry and let out a small, surprised laugh, reaching your hand over to take his, feeling your cheeks tinge as you spoke.

“If I wasn't, I wouldn't have kissed you back.” Newt visibly relaxed at your words, a small chuckle of his own escaping his lips. Your hand squeezed his lightly, bringing it up to your lips and absentmindedly planting a soft kiss on his knuckles. He observed closely all the while, eyes shining in the dim light.

“Good point... I suppose that answers my next question as well.”

“Yes. Yes, it does,” you said, watching as he shuffled closer to you, his hand slipping from your grasp to graze across the back of your dress, the other cupping your cheek, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“And you haven't any more questions?” That familiar teasing tone returned to his voice as he spoke, laced with an impatience that was foreign to him. Or was that something else?

There wasn't the time to focus on it as Newt had moved in towards your face, hovering close enough you could feel his body heat.

“N-no...” You managed, now able to clearly count all the freckles on his nose, not that you were in any condition to do so, resting your hand on his hip as he spoke again.

“Good, I'm glad,” he said in a soft, wavering voice, letting out a tiny puff of warm air that glided across your skin, then bending down and pressing his lips against yours with the intent to bring you right back to where you were before. A kiss as intense and deep as his gaze, and you drowning in the midst of it, eyes fluttering shut. Fumbling for some stability, your hand gripped at Newt's hip, hearing his breath hitch at your actions made the excitement that had been building in your chest spike and radiate through your body.

Newt held you tighter, arms securely your waist, the only thing racing faster than his mind was his heart. Here you both were, the makings of one of his fantasies come to life. He could feel you pressing your body against his as your swollen lips ceased in parting between kisses, leaving you both breathless and dizzy. Truly this was bliss.

Hands wandering to his chest and brushing against the buttons of his vest, you decided that there was too much clothing in your way. Fingers flicking the buttons undone one by one, you tucked your hand inside his vest and slid it up his chest to coax it off of him. Newt became aware enough of what you were doing to help you slip the vest off, moving his arms back and letting it fall to the floor, only to rush back in for your lips once more.

Where was the bed?

The thought came to his mind, recalling it had to be somewhere behind you. He took a tiny step towards you, intending to carefully guide you onto the bed, but you had gotten your own idea.

You tugged him by the shirt collar in a rather bold manner, the combined momentum of his walking causing him to lose his balance.

Letting out a soft swear, Newt stumbled a bit but managed to get you both onto the bed unharmed, the air leaving your lungs in a audible huff as you hit the mattress. He exhaled a shaky breath in relief and looked down, inspecting you for any injuries. Even as he sat half straddling you with one of his arms trapped behind your back, he was more concerned with your well being than his own as the angle he was twisted at could not be a comfortable one.

“Are you alright? I-I didn't hurt you did I?” You looked up to him as he spoke and nodded, still trying to catch your breath from earlier and highly aware of his hard cock pressed against your thigh.

“I'm alright Newt, are you okay?” you asked, shifting so he could retrieve his arm and get more comfortable, your hands sliding back up to his shoulders once situated. He noticed, but thought nothing of it as he was focused on answering your question.

“Yes, I'm fine–” He started, but you quickly interrupted.

“Good.”

You took hold of his collar once more and pulled him in for a kiss, earning a loud gasp from him before he kissed back, the weight of his body against yours sending a thrill through you. Accidental or not, it got you both to where you wanted to be.

Newt slid his arms behind your back, nudging you up to the head of the bed, as he fumbled for the zipper on your dress. The pull tab snagged a moment and he grimaced before managing to wiggle it loose, relief washing over him as it glided down the rest of the way.

Meanwhile, you were busy with his shirt, taking a handful of the fabric bunched at the back of his pants and pulling, the tail becoming untucked as you slowly slid your hands beneath it, making him shiver at your light touch. He bucked his hips against yours in a brief glimpse of the friction that was soon to come. You wondered if he could feel your fingers trembling as you reached around to begin unbuttoning his shirt, your desire to go on just barely overpowering your nerves.

Newt pulled back from the kiss and glided his hand up to the curve of your neck, sliding the strap to your dress down your shoulder, sending a wave of heat down thought your navel. You felt him watching you and leaned up to help, slowly dragging the other strap off your shoulder as you gazed back, smirking as his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

Encouraged by your actions, Newt leaned back over you, peeling your dress off and leaving your top exposed before you even realized it had happened. He sat back and swiftly shed his shirt, the articles of clothing fluttering out of sight and well out of mind.

Overwhelmed by what he was feeling, Newt captured your lips once more, a deep and unwavering passion in every motion he made. At the first kiss, you let slip a moan, and he was entranced, running his calloused hands anywhere he could reach, adding fuel to the fire that was already burning inside you. There was this persisting want for more, louder sounds. Gasps that made way to moans, breath hitching and dissolving into shutters. He wanted all of it from you.

There was never enough.

Something strange had awoken in him. A more primal urge, akin to his beasts, although he had the lingering thought of what to do about it before another sound from you ripped the thought from his mind and he decided that perhaps it was best not to think and let his body to the talking.

Scars scraped against smooth flesh, sending another ripple of goosebumps across your body, his lips crashing down on yours and electing a soft squeal, a noise that Newt had found most satisfying. You found yourself running your hands across the marks littering his flesh repeatedly as you pulled him in deeper, your bare chest arching against his and letting loose another moan as he rolled his hips into you, thrilled at the burst of friction but still disappointed at the cloth in the way.

Through the fervid desire and the growing awareness of just how tight his clothing had become, Newt reached down to rid himself of of his pants, beginning with his belt, but it seemed to be snagged in one of the pant loops, causing him to slow his motions in distraction.

Wiggling your way out of your panties while he was busy, your gaze returned to Newt, still wrestling with his belt. Frustrated that the belt was refusing to come unstuck, you waved his hands out of the way and flicked your wrist in a short, aggressive manner. There was a small flash of light, the belt sailing across the room where it hit the wall with a loud thunk and fell to the ground, buckle clattering against the paneling.

Newt looked down at you wide eyed, his mouth open to say something but the only thing that came out was a grunt as you tugged at his pants, eager to get them out of the way. He quickly complied, stripping them off along with his underwear and tossing them into the growing pile on the floor. Nothing else would get in the way now.

Both of you paused, drinking in the sight of skin that neither of you had seen before, your hand going up to caress the scars that lined his chest, nestled among the freckles. He shivered at your touch, reaching to cup the side of your face, letting his fingers dance down edge of your neck and trail down your side, eyes saying what he mouth seemed unwilling to speak, lest he ruin the mood.

Exploring his naked body with your hands as well as your eyes, you traced your finger along his hip, eyes darting down to his erect cock, then returning to his face. Newt felt a swell of pride at you admiring his body, and all at once, he was hovering over you.

“Are you ready?” It was the first words either of you had spoken aloud in quite some time, and what he said didn't register at first. You looked up at him and nodded slowly, lust burning in your gaze, and Newt shivered, aware now of the cold air pressing against his feverish skin.

“I am. More than ready,” you breathed, entangling your hands in his hair and pulling him down for a kiss, his lips crashing down on you as his body did the same. A loud groan escaped his lips, feeling down your side once more, and although gentle, his movements felt far more urgent as his hand slipped off your thigh and took hold of his member.

He pulled back to watch your face, those deep blue eyes of his filling your vision as his cock pressed against your entrance and slipped inside with little effort, your moans mingling together in an odd harmony. Squirming impatiently beneath him, your hands grasped at his arms for stability as Newt paused a second to readjust himself, then rolled his hips against you. The move was timid, but effective, a shot of pleasure dancing up your spine and sending a strangled gasp out of your mouth.

Newt made a guttural sound in his throat, repeating the motion until his uneven thrusts built to a steady pace. Soon his lips found your once again, and you were left absorbing sensations that bombarded your senses, every nerve coming to life in your body as he continued to move within you. Wandering hands made their way across the gentle bend of your waist, gliding up to massage the side of your breast, his thumb running over your erect nipple and setting your skin ablaze.

Entangling one hand into his hair, you gripped tightly and rolled your hips up into his, effectively breaking the kiss and drawing a growl from him, a sound you were not quite expecting but enjoyed nonetheless.

He broke away from your lips and steered down the side of your face, his pace slowing and breath hot against your skin. You tilted your head to the side to allow him more access, whining at the soft kisses he left along your collarbone and down to your breast, so unlike the slow primal motions of his hips grinding against yours.

Nipping at your breast, Newt withdrew and returned to your lips once more as he picked up speed. You slid your tongue out and flicked it against his lower lip, gaining entrance into his mouth, muffled whimpers and murmurs escaping that only drove him on.

All at once, his hand was on your hip and he was pressing down on you, thrusting as deep and as hard as he could go without harming you. Your toes curled in ecstasy and you tossed your head back in a loud moan, which Newt echoed back, an intoxicating sound that repeated with every collision of your hips until it felt as if you would melt together.

The pleasure growing at every sharp thrust, you felt the fire building within you until you could no longer stand it.

“Ngh-Newt!” you cried out, sweet release washing over you from your orgasm before you crumpled beneath him. Newt felt you tighten around him, gripping at your hips and thrusting one last time. Shuttering from the additional sensation, you whimpered as he released inside you, your name escaping his lips in shrill abandon. His body sagged over you, completely drained of energy and you carefully moved over so he could slide out and lay beside you.

Nestled against one another, neither of you spoke, both too tired and breathless to do so. A sort of peaceful calm had settled on the both of you, and you fell into it as you had everything else. Out of nowhere, Newt let out a snort and began laughing, making you jump at the volume of the sound coming from him more than the suddenness of it all.

“What's so funny?” There was obvious confusion in your voice, given how unexpected the outburst was, his next words baffling you farther.

“I... heheh... never knew you could do... erm, nonverbal magic,” he managed, making you raise a brow, unable to make the connection.

“And that's funny how?”

“You can do nonverbal magic... and the one thing you use it for i-is removing my belt...” He snorted again, the notion so funny he busted up again, chuckling uncontrollably. The memory struck you as soon as he mentioned his belt, and your eyes rounded in recollection, turning to spy the belt at the far end of the room... and the consequential dent in the wall from where the buckle hit.

“Umm.. oh...” Your face colored as he sat there holding his sides and snickering, unable to recover from what might have been your greatest moment together. As embarrassed as you were, there was some humor to it, and you managed a soft giggle of your own.

“I believe that made this experience all the more memorable,” he said after a moment, out of breath again from his laughing fit, though his eyes still shone with mirth. You snorted in amusement, meeting his gaze and smiling despite yourself.

“Perhaps, but I don’t believe I would have forgotten,” you hummed in response. You decided he was right, reaching over to brush some of his wayward hair out of his face, his hand coming up to grasp yours and pull it to his lips, planting a kiss on the palm of your hand.

“Neither would I.” Newt spoke in affirmation, a grin spreading across your face at his certainty, delighted by his words. You lapsed into a comfortable silence once more, broken by a soft yawn you failed to stifle and it dawned on you just how late it was getting.

Newt took your yawn as a sign, and started getting out of bed, faltering when you laid your hand on his shoulder. He turned back toward you in inquiry, a shy look on your face as you spoke.

“Would... would you rather stay here?”

“I should think so.” His words sent a pleasant warmth through you, glad that you spoke instead of letting him leave. You both got beneath the covers, sidling up to each other.

“I take it the bed was more favorable than your cot?” You asked in amusement, shifting slightly so you could get a better look at his face in the dim light.

“Oh, the bed is a nice bonus, but more so in favor of your company,” he quipped, his arms sliding around you in a gentle hold. You snorted softly, but said nothing else, drowsiness taking hold of your mind and pulling your eyelids shut. Nuzzling your face against Newt's shoulder and warm beneath the covers, you slipped into a doze in a matter of minutes.

Newt watched you settle, content to stay up all night just to be with you, but he was just as tired. He stroked the side of your face, making you stir once, soft whisper of three short words sending you off into sleep.

“I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, any feedback is always welcome~


End file.
